Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 8
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Ich grüße euch, meine lieben FFIX-Suchtis! Nachdem wir uns im letzten Kapitel mit optionalem Gedöns vergnügt haben, machen wir nun mit der Storyline weiter. Für alle, die übrigens das optionale Zeugs übersprungen haben: Ich bin jetzt mit einem neuen Charakter unterwegs. Aber da ihr ja alle cool seid, nehmt ihr alles mit, was ihr kriegen könnt, und wisst das schon längst. Oder? ODER?? Ich sag’s euch, ihr werdet es bereuen, wenn ihr das siebte Kapitel habt liegen lassen. Aber es ist ja eure Sache. Denkt daran: Glockengeläut in Gizarmalukes Grotte Unser nächstes Ziel ist Gizarmalukes Grotte; sie verbindet Lindblum mit Burmecia und ist am einfachsten zu erreichen, indem ihr vom Erddrachentor aus stumpf nach Norden latscht. Das Ding ist absolut nicht zu verfehlen... ihr werdet unterwegs am Morast der Qs vorbeikommen, und ab da führen euch Wurzeln zum Eingang der Grotte. Und für den allergrößten Notfall ist unser Ziel sogar schon in der Karte verzeichnet. Also, auf geht’s! Unterwegs könnt ihr natürlich wieder ein paar Monster auffuttern, aber wenn ihr im 7. Kapitel schon kräftig gemampft habt, gibt es hier nichts Neues mehr. thumb|Dieses hässliche Ding hat Spaß daran, Hackfleisch aus euch zu machen. Lamia ist übrigens ein ziemlich gefährlicher Gegner, wenn ihr nicht schnell genug seid. Das Mistvieh heilt sich nämlich selbst mit Vita und boostet seine Kraft mit Stärke, um euch dann im Schnelldurchlauf zu zerfetzen. Seid also schneller ;-) Gleich am Eingang finden wir die ersten verletzten burmecianischen Soldaten. Freia ist besorgt um das Wohl des Königs und eilt in die Höhle, wir ihr natürlich hinterher. Ihr findet euch dann in einem kleinen Raum mit einer Tür wieder, die sich nicht öffnen lässt. Nahmt daher den Weg rechts und belabert den verletzten Soldaten. Ihr solltet zwar genug Potions im Inventar haben, aber Zidane, der olle Geizkragen, gibt ihm keine ab. Stattdessen lässt er sich mit der Gizarmaluke-Glocke beschenken, mit der wir nun die Tür aufklingeln können, bevor der Soldat elendig verreckt. Habt ihr sie geöffnet, zerlegt es eure Glocke auch wieder, aber ihr könnt weitere finden, um die anderen Türen in der Grotte zu öffnen. Hinter der Tür werdet ihr Zeuge, wie Schwarzmagier einen weiteren Soldaten grillen und dabei ihren enorm fantastulösen Wortschatz präsentieren: Also, äh... nee. Dann kreuzen auch noch Zon und Son auf, die uns mal eben die Magier auf den Hals hetzen. Ja, wenn es weiter nichts ist... Außer schwacher Magie und noch schwächeren physischen Angriffen haben die nichts drauf. Lauft ein Stück weiter, um noch mehr Schwarzmagier zu meucheln, die euch diesmal eine neue Gizarmaluke-Glocke hinterlassen. thumb|Hier seht ihr alle drei Durchgänge; es lassen sich aber nur zwei öffnen. Öffnet damit die ganz linke Tür, und ihr kommt da raus, wo eben noch die beiden Clowns rumgerannt sind. Links unten auf der Ecke liegt ein Bronzeharnisch herum, ganz rechts findet ihr den frisch gegrillten Soldaten, der eine Gizarmaluke-Glocke für euch hat. Kehrt zu den Türen zurück und öffnet eine von ihnen. Beide führen zum selben Screen; bei der großen in der Mitte habt ihr einen kürzeren Weg, müsst aber minimal weiter laufen, um Schätze zu bekommen. Öffnet ihr dagegen die kleine rechts, kommt ihr direkt an den Schätzen vorbei, müsst aber einen längeren Weg in Kauf nehmen, wenn ihr die Grotte in Zukunft als Passage nutzen wollt. Zur Nervenschonung empfehle ich persönlich die große Tür, weshalb ich auch aus dieser Perspektive schreibe. In der Mitte des nächsten Raumes seht ihr eine große Glocke und eine wehklagende Mogry-Dame namens Moguline, deren Ehemann unter der Glocke gefangen ist. Freia denkt darüber nach, ob man das Monstrum vielleicht bewegen könnte, wenn man Garnets Mutter dagegenrollen lässt, aber Moguline hat eine bessere Idee, als sie die Kuponuß wittert, die Vivi in Lindblum geschenkt bekommen hat. Gebt sie dem Mogry und seht, welche Power diese kleinen Plüschdinger entwickeln können, wenn es um Kuponüsse geht. Der gefangene Mogry wirft die Glocke jetzt nämlich eigenhändig um, schnappt sich die Kuponuß - und rennt vor seiner Göttergattin davon. Alles klar :D Öffnet dann die Truhe unter der großen Glocke, um eine kleine an euch zu nehmen. Nun widmen wir uns den Schätzen, die ich vorhin angesprochen habe. Nehmt den langen Weg und sammelt einen Filzhut unter der Brücke und einen Mithrilfäustling rechts des höchsten Punktes ein und kehrt dann zur großen Glocke zurück, hinter der ihr zwei Türen seht. Öffnet die rechte und ihr trefft die beiden Mogrys wieder. Den Typen aus der Glocke, Moguta, könnt ihr übrigens immer wieder mit Kuponüssen füttern, die euch andere Mogrys schenken, wenn ihr das Mog-Net nutzt. Dafür schenkt er euch teils recht coole Items. Heilt und speichert nun bei Moguline, denn gleich ist Bosskampf-Time. Nach langer Zeit mal wieder, freut euch drauf ^^ Hinten seht ihr Wurzeln, an denen ihr hochklettern könnt, was ihr aber brav sein lasst. So schön ist der Game Over-Bildschirm auch wieder nicht. Die Zeit der Gegner oberhalb der Wurzeln ist aber schon sehr bald gekommen, mwahahaha!! Wollt ihr wieder zur großen Glocke laufen, hält euch Moguta auf und gibt euch die Messiasglocke mit auf den Weg. Mit der können wir jetzt die linke Tür öffnen, hinter der wir wieder einen verletzten Soldaten finden. Er warnt uns vor Gizarmaluke, dem Namensgeber dieser Grotte, der eigentlich total lieb ist und vor dem sich die Burmecianer einen Eid schwören, wenn sie heiraten. Jedoch wird er nun von Zon und Son kontrolliert und reißt alles in Stücke, was nicht bei „Drei“ auf den Bäumen ist. Und wenn man von Gizarmaluke spricht, kommt er wirklich und holt dich! Wie auf’s Stichwort. Ihr erster Bosskampf hat Freia nicht wirklich aufmuntern können, eher ist sie nun noch viel besorgter um ihre Heimat Burmecia und den König des Landes... Großes Geheimnis um die Gammelgurken Zur selben Zeit, nur woanders, klappert Steiner, mit einem großen Sack ausgestattet, am Bordentor des Südentors herum. Doch wo ist Lili...? Lauft auf das Tor zu, um von der zu klein geratenen und der zu groß geratenen Wache aufgehalten zu werden. Man weiß es zwar nicht so ganz genau, aber Wenlok Holmes vermutet, dass die zwei Spaßvögel die FFIX-Varianten von Biggs und Wedge sind. Passen würde es jedenfalls ^^ Steiner gibt sich als Arbeiter für die Reparaturen des Südentors aus, um es zu passieren und nach Alexandria zu kommen, doch die zu kurz geratene Wache will erstmal sein Gepäck durchsuchen. Die andere Wache erzählt uns inzwischen, dass man nach einem hübschen Mädchen, das eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Prinzessin Garnet hat, und nach einem Mann mittleren Alters sucht. Is’ klar. Und nachdem mir die lange Wache den Garnets Mutter-Witz abgenommen hat, hat die kurze endlich Steiners Gepäck geöffnet - und kippt bald aus den Latschen! Der ganze Sack ist mit lindblumschen Schweißgurken gefüllt! Okay, ich mag auch keinen Kaffee, aber das ist jetzt echt krank :D Jedenfalls werden Steiner und seine stinkende Fracht nun doch durchgelassen. Im Inneren sucht Lord Blechdose nun einen Platz, wo er ungestört ist. Rechts ist ein Durchgang, der wie dafür geschaffen ist, aber zuerst müssen wir die beiden Leute, die da rumhängen, vertreiben. Sprecht die Frau an und muntert sie auf, dann läuft sie nach links zu so nem anderen Typen. Dort lungert auch so ein tapirartiges Ding rum, das ihr ebenfalls ansprecht. Der Typ ist ein Arbeiter, der eigentlich das Tor reparieren soll, dies aber nicht tut, weil ja eh keiner runter in den Nebel will. Aha. Quatscht nun den Mann rechts an. Er ist der Vorarbeiter hier. Steckt ihm, dass der Tapir streikt, und er läuft davon, um ihm mal ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen >D Und damit ist die Luft endlich rein :) Die Truhe, die ihr hier seht, könnt ihr übrigens nicht mitnehmen, da Steiner zu viele Schweißgurken mit sich herumschleppt... aber bald werden wir uns den Schatz an uns nehmen können. Geht nun Richtung Durchgang, wo uns auch gleich die zu kurz geratene Wache aufhält o.O was denn jetzt? Keine Sorge, wir kriegen bloß einen Passierschein. Wunderbar :) Geht nun zum Durchgang, wo Steiner sein Gepäck ablädt und jene magischen Worte spricht... Na? Wiedererkannt? Das ist ein Zitat aus „Deine Taube möcht' ich sein“, das Zidane vor dem Duell mit Blank zu ebendiesem gesagt hat. Und nun benutzt Steiner es als Parole, um Lili darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie nun aus dem Sack mit den Schweißgurken klettern kann! Ja, was habt ihr denn gedacht, wo sie abgeblieben ist? An einen Flunderdrachen verfüttert? Nee, nee. Steiner soll nun Schmiere stehen, während Lili herausklettert und sich umzieht. Wenn ihr dabei schnell auswählt, auch die andere Seite untersuchen zu wollen, kriegt er Motze vom Prinzesschen xD Unabhängig davon gibt’s aber noch Schelte für den Ritter, weil er die incognito reisende Lili mit „Prinzessin“ anspricht. Also ehrlich! Im Gespräch erfahren wir, dass es die beiden, anders als von Zidane vermutet, nach Treno verschlägt, eine Stadt südlich der Burgstadt Alexandria. Nun denn, auf zur Berkmea! Bei der Berkmea freut sich Lili einen Keks, dass sie es ganz ohne Zidane bis hierher geschafft hat. Ja bravo, Prinzesschen. Links findet ihr einen Mogry zum speichern und eine Truhe mit einer Potion. Dann ist da noch dieser aufdringliche Verkäufer, der euch die ganze Zeit belabert... Für angehende Drachenschlächter ist hier die letzte Gelegenheit, euch mit Phönixfedern einzudecken! Habt ihr dann alles, was ihr braucht, nehmt ihr die Treppe und belabert den Schaffner, um in die Berkmea einzusteigen. Lauft durch den Minizug und nehmt die Plätze rechts, und dann geht die Zugfahrt auch schon los. Lili fühlt sich total erleichtert, weil es nun Richtung Alexandria geht. Sie hofft, so ihrer Mutter helfen zu können... ob daraus was wird? Wir werden es bald erfahren. Spezialtraining für Drachenschlächter Wir wechseln zurück zu Zidane und seinem Gefolge. Der Soldat, der uns vor Gizarmaluke gewarnt hat, ist inzwischen in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingegangen, weshalb Freia sofort aus der Grotte stürmt, Richtung Burmecia. Aber halt! Wir wollen doch Drachen abmurksen >D Also zurück in die Grotte, zu den Mogrys. Ich habe euch eben noch gesagt, dass bald die Zeit der Monster oberhalb dieser Wurzeln gekommen sein wird. Und jetzt ist es auch schon soweit. Checkt aber vorher, ob ihr alles beisammen habt: *Den Gletscherstock für Vivi, welcher den Zauber Eisra enthält. *Den Korallenring vom Jagdfestival, mit dem wir Blitzelemente absorbieren können. Gebt diesen Vivi. *Die Hilfs-Ability Gift und Galle, erlernbar durch den Kristallarmreif und den Kristallschild. *Haufenweise Phönixfedern. *Außerdem nützlich: Freias Hilfs-Ability Drachentöter und Quinas Blaumagie Lv. 3 Deflex. Klettert nun die Wurzeln hoch und schlagt dabei Mogutas Warnung in den Wind, um euch auf dem Porpori-Plateau wiederzufinden. Lauft nun umher, haltet euch aber vom Wald fern. Irgendwann sollte dann auch euer Opfer kommen >D Da es sich bei dem Tatzelwurm eigentlich um einen gewöhnlichen Zufallsgegner handelt, könnt ihr das Theater beliebig oft wiederholen und so eure Charaktere auf ein horrendes Level treten. Das ist vor allem bei einem anderen optionalen Gegner ungemein praktisch, da er selbst im überlevelten Zustand noch schwer genug ist. Aber bis wir den erreichen, dauert es noch etwas. Daher widmen wir uns nun etwas viel geilerem, nämlich dem Finale von CD 1!! Jer! Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Freya's Theme *At The South Gate Border ;Außerdem... *FFVIII - Compression of Time « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)